carnival_rowfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Folge 3 - Königreiche des Mondes
Königreiche des Mondes (Originaltitel: Kingdoms of the Moon) ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDie Zusammenfassung stammt - umformuliert - vom Episodenguide Carnival Row, Episode 3 von der Seite Serienjunkies. Abgerufen 2. September 2019. Sieben Jahre vor den aktuellen Ereignissen in Carnival Row ist Rycroft Philostrate Soldat der burguischen Streitkräfte bei den 13th Light Dragoons. Während des Krieges gegen den Pakt ist er in Tirnanoc zum Schutz eines magischen Ortes der Feen eingesetzt. Er verliebt sich in die Fee Vignette Stonemoss, die hier ebenfalls eine maßgebliche Aufgabe hat. Aber der Pakt marschiert bereits auf sie zu. InhaltText stammt - übersetzt - von der englischen Seite Carnival Row Wiki, , abgerufen am 7. September 2019. Sieben Jahre zuvor im Hochland von Tirnanoc, Königreich Anoun: Eine Truppe von burguischen Soldaten, angeführt von Philo, Darius Prowell und Winshaw marschiert auf eine Festung des Feen-Königreich Anoun zu. Sie werden von Mima Roosan und dem gesamten Volk der hier lebenden Feen begrüßt. Nach den Bestimmungen des Vertrages von Tain beschlagnahmen sie die Festung, um den Feen bei der Verteidigung ihres Landes gegen den Pakt zu helfen. Winshaw befiehlt Philo und Darius, die Gebäude und das Gelände zu durchsuchen und nach Verstecken, Fallen, Waffen oder sonstigem zu fahnden, das eine Bedrohung für die Verteidiger darstellen könnte. Philo beginnt seine Suche im Gelände außerhalb der Festungsmauern. Er bemerkt Spuren im Schnee, die seltsamerweise plötzlich aufhören. Er sieht hoch und entdeckt den Eingang zu einer Höhle, die er umgehend untersuchen will. Er findet dort die Bibliothek der Festung, wird aber gleich nach dem Betreten der Höhle von Vignette angegriffen, die ihn mit einem Messer bedroht und ihm deutlich macht, dass er gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Sie hat Sorge, dass er seinem Kommandeur von der Bibliothek berichten könnte, doch Philo versichert ihr, dass das nicht seine Absicht sei. Sie lässt ihn zögernd gehen. Philo berichtet Darius, dass es nichts mitzuteilen gibt. Über ihm fragt Mima Roosan, ob er sein Wort halten wird, niemandem von der Bibliothek zu erzählen. Vignette ist skeptisch, bezeichnet ihn als „faan-troigh“ (Schimpfwort für Mensch?) und meint, dass man nie sicher sein könnte, ob dieser Sorte zu trauen sei. Von da an will sie ihn im Auge behalten. Darius kehrt zurück und gibt im Camp die Information, dass die Telegrafenleitung, die die Festung mit High Bresail verbindet, zerstört ist. Die Schadenstelle ist über einer Schlucht. Philo stellt den Reparaturtrupp zusammen, doch die Schlucht ist zu breit, um mit der vorhandenen Ausrüstung an die Schadenstelle zu kommen. Menschen kommen dort nicht heran, aber eine Fee kann fliegen und das Kabel über die Schlucht bringen. Philo hat dafür Vignette im Sinn. Vignette fliegt das Kabel von Darius über die Schlucht zu Philo. Nach der Übergabe bleibt Vignette, um den Soldaten beim Erledigen ihrer Aufgabe zuzusehen. Während dieser Zeit gibt Philo ihr ein Buch mit dem Titel „Königreiche des Mondes“, das er gelesen hat. Es handelt von einen schurkischen Erfinder, der zum Mond reist, wo er sich in die Prinzessin eines Lunarstammes verliebt. Vignette spottet über die irren Voraussetzungen, obwohl Philo anderer Ansicht ist und darauf besteht, dass sie es selbst lesen soll. Die Gruppe ahnt nicht, dass sie von drei Soldaten des Paktes aus der Distanz beobachtet werden. Sie entkleiden sich spritzen sich ein Mittel, wodurch sie zu wolfartigen Bestien werden, die Marroks genannt werden. Ein Heulen mit Echo warnt Philo und seine Männer vor der Anwesenheit der Marroks. Er sagt Vignette, dass sie an Ort und Stelle bleiben soll, während er der anderen Seite zustrebt. Als er ankommt, sind einige seiner Männer tot – regelrecht zerrissen. Ein Marrok greift Philo an, den er töten kann, doch er wird schon vom nächsten attackiert. Zu seinem Glück erscheint Vignette und tötet den Angreifer. Wenig später kommt Darius, der den letzten Marrok getötet hat. Zurück im Camp berichten Philo und Darius Winshaw davon, dass der Pakt seine eigenen Soldaten mit dem Wolfsfluch infiziert. Philo sitzt auf einer Klippe, als Vignette zu ihm kommt. Sie hat das Buch gelesen, das er ihr gegeben hat und fand es außergewöhnlich. Am Ende habe sie geweint. Er sagt, sie solle es behalten. Als Dank für seine Freundlichkeit bietet sie ihm an, ihm die Bibliothek zu zeigen. Es ist die größte Bibliothek im ganzen Königreich Anoun. Es sind tausende von Büchern, die noch niemand gezählt hat. Heilige Texte, Karten, wissenschaftliche Werke, Chroniken, die bis in die Zeit der Königin der Krähen zurückreichen. Vignette präsentiert ihm ein ganz besonderes Buch, ein siebenhundert Jahre altes Manuskript, das die Geschichte des ersten Menschen in Tirnanoc erzählt. Er war ein Entdecker namens Isen, der nach einem Sturm an die Küste gespült wurde und zu Königin Aradis gebracht wurde. Sie war völlig fasziniert von ihm. Er blieb eine Weile als Gast ihres Hofes, und sie verliebten sich heftig ineinander. Leider sehnte Isen sich nach seiner Heimat. Er baute ein Schiff und fuhr davon. Niemand wusste, ob er je zurückkehrte, aber er hinterließ etwas: Isen und die Königin Aradis hatten ein gemeinsames Kind, einen halbblütigen Sohn, der sein ganzes Leben damit verbrachte, nach seinem Vater zu suchen. Philo bemerkt, das klinge doch ähnlich wie die Geschichte in dem Buch, das er ihr gegeben hat. Vignette stimmt zu und spekuliert, dass Isen vielleicht den Weg nach Hause gefunden hat und diese Geschichte mitgebracht hat. Philo meint, der Autor seines Buches könne die Geschichte in seiner Kindheit von seiner Feen-Nanny als Märchen gehört haben. Vignette gefällt die Idee, dass eine Geschichte wie diese über die Welt wandert und Jahrhunderte später den Weg zurück findet, verändert durch immer neue Ausschmückungen, aber doch vertraut, als ob sie damit sagen wolle, dass Feen und Menschen am Ende doch nicht so verschieden sind. Mima Roosan und Winshaw erhalten die Nachricht, dass Fort Sovereign vom Pakt angegriffen wurde. Der Feind rückt jeden Tag näher, es gibt viele Verwundete, Blut wird benötigt – alle Gruppen. Das Fort ist ziemlich weit entfernt. Wenngleich Feenblut den menschlichen Soldaten nicht helfen kann, so können sie die Blutspenden doch hinfliegen. Die Verwundeten könnten in wenigen Stunden damit versorgt werden. Winshaw befiehlt jeden diensttauglichen Mann an die Front zur Blutspende. Aus unbekannten Gründen macht Philo sich aus dem Staub und verlässt die Festung. Er sucht in einer Höhle Schutz vor strömendem Regen. Er ahnt nicht, dass Vignette dort ebenfalls Schutz gesucht hat. Sie treffen zusammen, die letzte Schranke fällt und sie schlafen miteinander. Vignettes Flügel glühen dabei in einem leuchtenden Blau. Einige Zeit ist vergangen. Philo und Vignette sind noch immer zusammen. Sie erklärt ihm die Bedeutung jedes einzelnen Zopfes in ihrem Haar: Einer repräsentiert ihren Familiennamen Stonemoss, ein anderer das Jahr, in dem sie geboren wurde. Und wieder ein anderer ist der, den eine Frau weggibt, wenn sie ihr Herz verschenkt. Ihr fallen die Narben auf seinem Rücken auf. Er erklärt, sie stammen von einer Verletzung in seiner Kindheit. Er sei zu jung gewesen, um sich daran zu erinnern. Alles, was er wisse sei, dass der Direktor des Waisenhauses gesagt habe, er habe sie schon gehabt, als er dort aufgenommen worden sei. Philo fragt Ivos, ob es ihm gut gehe. Ivos erwidert, es klinge vielleicht verrückt, aber er könne sein linkes Bein, das amputiert wurde, immer noch fühlen. Winshaw fragt Philo, was er von den Feen halte. Philo meint, sie seien ein interessantes Volk, das schon so viel länger existiere als die Menschen. Später bemerkt er, dass Darius sich aus der Festung in die Dunkelheit der Nacht schleicht. Er folgt ihm, sieht ihn in den Wald rennen, wo er sich im Vollmond in einen Marrok verwandelt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Darius von einem der Marroks gebissen wurde, als der Pakt sie angriff. Am folgenden Morgen erwacht Darius in einer Blutlache, gleich neben dem Hirsch, den er gerissen hat. Er wäscht sich im Fluss, Philo wirft ihm seine Kleidung zu. Darius erklärt, er habe den Wolfsfluch unter Kontrolle. Er plage ihn nur einmal im Monat und er habe den ganzen Wald, um sich darin zu verstecken. Wenn sie allerdings nach Burgue zurückkehren, will er sich selbst einweisen. Er sorgt sich darüber, was man zu Hause mit ihm anstellen wird, da er nun ein Critch ist und er andere auch in ein Critch verwandeln könne. Aber Darius ist nicht der Einzige mit einem Geheimnis. Er weiß von Philos Beziehung zu Vignette, die er riechen kann. Der Wolf verschwindet nur langsam aus ihm, und er freut sich schon auf die nächste Verwandlung. Er sagt, dass es wie Freiheit ist, wenn der Wolf herauskommt. Es sei, als sei der Wolf schon immer da gewesen und der Biss nur die Erlaubnis war, damit aufzuhören, so zu tun, als sein man Mensch. Plötzlich erscheint eine Gruppe von Feen in der Festung, unter denen auch Tourmaline ist. Sie berichtet, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Kish sei gefallen. Als Tourmaline ein Bad nimmt, erzählt sie Vignette wie verstört sie war. Sie hätten mit der Beschießung gewartet, bis die Stadt mit Scharfschützen umzingeln konnten. Als der Beschuss begann und sie fliehen wollten, habe der Pakt sie einen nach dem anderen aus der Luft geholt. Der Pakt ist schrecklich, aber Tourmaline denkt von Burgue nicht besser. Sie seien imperialistische Scheiße, soweit es sie betrifft. Tourmaline hat ihr ganzes Leben in Flammen aufgehen sehen und alles, woran sie denken konnte, war zu Vignette zu gelangen. Vignette erzählt ihr, sie habe jemanden getroffen. Während Tourmaline bedauert, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen geendet seien, meint Vignette, sie seien nicht geendet, nur geändert. Tourmaline sei immer noch ihre beste Freundin. Tourmaline fragt, wem sie begegnet ist. Vignette meint, sie sei sicher überrascht, dass es ein burguischer Soldat sei. Tourmaline warnt Vignette, dass das nicht gut ausgehen werde. Sobald der Krieg vorbei sei, werde er gehen und eine eigene Familie gründen. Vignette beharrt darauf, dass Tourmaline sich irrt. Philo und Vignette schlafen miteinander, doch dieses Mal leuchten ihre Flügel nicht, was er durchaus bemerkt. Sie antwortet, dass es eigentlich mit faan-troighs nicht vorkommen solle. Tourmalines Warnung hat sie doch nachdenklich gemacht. Sie fragt Philo, was nach dem Krieg mit ihnen sein wird. Er gibt zu, soweit noch nicht gedacht zu haben, doch er besteht darauf, dass sie kein exotisches Abenteuer für ihn sei. Sie sei wie heimzukommen. Er hat vor langer Zeit einen Teil von sich verloren, er habe versucht, das zu ignorieren und zu vergessen, doch es sei immer da gewesen. Die Narben auf seinem Rücken seien entstanden, als seine Flügel amputiert worden seien. Er habe sie sein ganzes Leben gespürt, obwohl sie nicht da waren. Er sei ein Halbblut. Er habe seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt und habe sich immer gefragt, was ihre Geschichte war. Eine Affäre? Die Folge eines Zusammenstoßes Betrunkener? Haben sie sich oder ihren Sohn geliebt? Da Leben in Burgue sei für Feen schon schwer genug. Ein Halbblut gehört nirgendwo hin. Sie hätten sich wohl gedacht, dass wenn er als Mensch betrachtet werde, er es leichter haben würde. Der Direktor habe gewusst, was er war und habe sein Geheimnis bewahrt. Er habe ihm gesagt, er solle es verbergen und Ärzten nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gehen, um zu verhindern, dass sein Feen-Blut entdeckt würde. Mit Vignette in der Festung zusammen zu sein, sei dem Gefühl von Zuhause sein am nächsten. Tourmaline und die anderen Flüchtlinge wollen die Festung verlassen. Sie wollen nach Mag Mor, das zwar das schlimmste Dreckloch in ganz Tirnanoc ist, aber es ist nichts dort, worum gekämpft werden könne, deshalb seien sie dort sicher. Sie lädt Vignette ein, mitzukommen, doch sie lehnt ab, doch nicht, ohne Tourmaline ein letztes Mal zu umarmen. Bevor sie fortgehen, fragt Tourmaline Philo, ob er Vignette liebt. Sie liebe ihn nämlich und es würde sie umbringen. Tourmaline hat gesehen, was kommen wird. Burgue ist dabei, den Krieg zu verlieren, und das Königreich Anoun wird schon bald zum Territorium des Paktes gehören. Vignette würde an seiner Seite bleiben, selbst wenn er von ihr verlangen würde, dass sie davonfliegt um sich zu retten, den sie sei, was sie sei. Sie würde für Philo sterben. Wenn er sie liebe, solle er lieber Schluss machen, damit Vignette nicht umkommt. Philo, Darius, Winshaw und Mima Roosan erfahren, dass der Pakt die Hauptstadt eingenommen hat. Die ganze Front ist zusammengebrochen, womit sie gezwungen sind, die Festung zu evakuieren. Die Truppen Burgues sollen – zu Philos Verdruss – heimkehren. Während der Evakuierung weist Mima Roosan Vignette an, die Bibliothek zu versiegeln. Philo folgt ihr und sagt ihr, sie solle mit den anderen gehen. Er werde sie in Port Moradoon treffen, doch sie hat Sorge, dass es dazu nicht kommen wird und will Philo nicht zurücklassen. Sie ist entschlossen, dass sie gemeinsam gehen. Bevor sie sich aufmacht, um die Bibliothek zu versiegeln, gibt sie Philo den Liebeszopf. Sie wollen sich im Steingarten treffen. Bevor sie sich trennen, gestehen sie einander ihre Liebe. Philo kehrt zur Festung zurück, um die anderen vor sich nähernden Luftschiffen des Paktes zu warnen. Vignette erledigt ihr Aufgabe, die Bibliothek zu versiegeln, indem sie einen Schlüssel in das Schloss steckt, der – sofern er umgedreht wird – die Bibliothek in der Höhle begräbt. Als die Luftschiffe des Paktes näher kommen, schießen sie die Wing-Brigade vom Himmel und greifen die Festung direkt mit Bombenabwürfen an, wobei viele getötet werden. Philo geht auf Mima Roosan zu und bittet sie, zu lügen und Vignette zu sagen, er sei bei dem Angriff gefallen. Vignette bricht zusammen, als sie die Nachricht von Philos Tod erhält. Während sie dadurch abgelenkt ist, führen Philo und Darius ihre Männer in Sicherheit. Vignette versucht, in die gefallene Festung zurückzukehren und Philo zu suchen, doch Mima Roosan und Nefrie packen sie und fliegen sie in Sicherheit. Gegenwart: Philo steht vor dem Tetterby Hotel und hofft, dass er mit Vignette sprechen kann. Sie kommt herunter, um mit ihm zu reden. Er ist verschreckt, dass sie gedroht hat, sein Geheimnis zu enthüllen. Vignette begründet, dass sie wütend war, aber niemals die Absicht gehabt habe, irgendwem zu erzählen, dass er ein Halbblut sei. Obwohl sie immer noch verletzt sei, weil er sie verlassen habe, habe sie ihn nie bloßgestellt. Philo erklärt ihr, er habe nicht gewollt, dass sie für ihn stirbt, deshalb habe er Mima Roosan gebeten, sie zu belügen. Vignette hat allerdings die letzten sieben Jahre damit verbracht, sich zu wünschen, gestorben zu sein. Philo sei ihre Hoffnung gewesen und sie hätten sich ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen können. Philo hat Zweifel, dass es funktioniert hätte. Trotz allem hat Vignette ihn immer als das akzeptiert, was er ist. Als sie bemerkt, wie verloren er nun ist, verspricht sie, für ihn zu beten, dass er herausfindet, wohin er gehört, doch sie weiß, dass es nicht bei ihr ist. Handelnde Personen Einzelnachweise en:Kingdoms of the Moon Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1